


Coffee Over Tea

by starfrickr



Series: coffee shop mavin au! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mavin, Moving Out, RageHappy, Romantic Fluff, Team Nice Dynamite, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, video game boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things change since Gavin and Michael first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i missed having a long thing to write :-( // PLEASE read tea over coffee (also by me) before u read this itll make so much more seNSE // comments & kudos are really appreciated!!

Here they were. Michael and Gavin. Michael's house. Gavin had gotten more calls about his house taking longer and longer to be ready. He had been staying with Michael for almost two months now.

Michael couldn't be happier being around Gavin this much, but he didn't show it much. Gav was the more affectionate one in the relationship. Cute breakfasts, cuddles, and enough kisses to last him several lifetimes. To Michael, it was amazing, though. Gav knew his boundaries, and he never crossed them.

The two had taken each other out on lots of dates, from nerdy arcade trips to peaceful summer walks. Right now, they were about to go out for a coffee run, at approximately 3:25 AM. All Gav's fault.

"Gavin Free, I cant believe you woke me up at three in the fucking morning because you want coffee. We went the fuck to sleep about two hours ago. What is wrong with you?" Michael slurred, running his hand down his face out of tiredness.

"Well, Michael Jones, I don't want coffee, I want tea, and I happen to want to go with you. Stop complaining, you pleb, you would've come anyway, you're the one who forgot to buy tea for me" the Brit smiled sweetly and shot him a wink before picking up his keys and taking Michael's hand. He led him out of the door and to his car, thinking about how grateful he was that his and Michael's coffee shop was open 24 hours. 

The ginger almost fell asleep as soon as they started driving, but Gavin kept him awake to avoid waking him up when they arrived. Michael could be scary when he first woke up. They had a relatively easy journey, no cars about because of the time. Peaceful music played on their radio, which Gavin made sure to keep on a low volume so he didn't disturb Michael too much.

When they finally arrived at the coffee shop, Gavin hopped out first and jogged around to Michael's side, taking his hand as he got out. They walked to the door hand-in-hand. Once inside, they both greeted the barista- the same one who witnessed the pair's first conversation, and was now there to see them as a couple- and sat down after ordering their drinks.

"Sorry for bringing you out, Michael. I didn't wanna go by myself," Gav pouted. Michael had gotten used to the fact that his boyfriend's accent got thicker when he was tired, and he still adored it.

"Shut up, you loser, I would've come with you anyway. You're not exactly the quietest when you get up," he rubbed his eyes, flashing Gavin a quick smile before gingerly sipping his coffee.

"Hey! There's no need to call me-" the Brit was cut off by his text tone- "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift. He knew Michael hated it, so obviously he had to have it. He grabbed his phone from his pocket as Michael covered his ears and cringed. He read parts of the text out loud, "Didn't want to call you this early... just got a call... Oh my God Michael!" The ginger looked up at him, clearly not as enthusiastic or as awake as the younger man. "It's my realtor!" Gav paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Don't just tell me it was your fucking realtor and not tell me what he said, you idiot," Michael frowned.

"Oh, right," he cleared his throat, "Hey Mr. Free, I didn't want to call you this early in the morning, I just wanted to tell you that I just received a call telling me that your house is ready, and you can move in whenever you want to."


	2. Chapter Two

"Your realtor fucking calls you Mr. Free?" Michael smirked.

"Michael! I have a house!" Gav squealed, ignoring the other's comment completely.

There was a moment of silence, and Michael's face fell, quickly followed by Gavin's.

"When... when are you going to move in?"

Another pause, and Gavin looked down, letting out a sigh, "I guess I'll... I'll probably wait a little while before moving out... If that's okay with you?" He looked back up.

"Of course, you moron. I'm not going to kick you out of my house, you're my fucking boyfriend," Michael smiled softly. Gav attempted a smile, but his face soon fell back into thought. Michael's house had made him so much happier than his old apartment.

The ride home was a solemn one, almost complete silence between the couple. Once they arrived, Gavin immediately went into the guest room and closed the door, something he never did. Since their first kiss, Gav had slept in Michael's bed every night.

An hour passed, and the guest room door finally re-opened. Gavin strolled proudly down the stairs to the living room where Michael was, who had decided to let Gav think without bothering him.

Gav sat beside his boyfriend and snuggled into him, looking up at him before muttering, "Michael, I want you to move in with me."

Michael paused, not registering what he said, "Gavin..."

"No, no, but listen, I'll help you move everything... it'll be a new house for both of us... it'll be great." The Brit looked up hopefully.

"Gav..." Michael hesitates before pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head, "Yeah, let's do it. Let's move into your house."

Gavin's eyes lit up, and he immediately pulled out his phone to call his realtor, "Hey, uh, yeah, I think I can move in sometime soon. Like, next week or the week after." A few more words were said, and Gav soon hung up, still the brightest smile plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter !! but it was tons of fun to write and i wanted to include it, i hope u dont mind.

The next 10 or so days were spent packing almost every single item in Michael's home. Michael had gotten emotional a couple of times, but he quickly remembered that he wasn't moving out by himself, and that Gavin cared about him and wouldn't make him uncomfortable. Gav had found a couple of weird things, like a tub of fish food that expired in 2010, and the full box set of "Everybody Loves Raymond", which took a lot of explaining.

Soon, they were almost done. Gav walked into the living room proudly after finishing with the bedroom, stretching his arms over his head.

"Michael, I think we're-" he began, before noticing Michael. He was knelt on the floor with something in his hands. Gavin walked over curiously, stopping mid-sentence. As he knelt beside Michael, he noticed that the object in his hands was a photograph. It looked to be of himself as a child. After taking a quick moment to acknowledge how adorable child Michael was, he looked at the ginger to see tears in his eyes. He glanced back down at the photo, and saw that he was in the bedroom of the house he lived in now.

Michael snapped out of whatever trance he was in and put the photo face-down on the floor, "I, uh... Sorry Gav, what were you gonna say?"

"Michael... you've lived here since you were a kid?" Gavin looked worried. He turned his legs to face his boyfriend.

"Yeah... I fucking love this house, Gavin," Michael's voice got slightly quieter, and he ran his hand down his face out of stress.

"...Why are you moving, Michael? Please don't do this for me. I don't want you to move out with me if it's going to make you upset, okay? Please."

"No. No, no, I want to do this. I'm ready for the change, I think. I just have a lot of memories in this house, y'know?" He looked around at the empty room surrounding them, "This room is where... I learned to talk... where I had my first pet... had my first friend over... it's crazy, man." As he looked up at Gavin, he looked... like he was being truthful. The love in his eyes told Gavin that he really meant he was ready to move. Michael would be okay no matter what.

"Love you so much, boi." Gav flung his arms around the other's waist.

"Love you too, you nerd." Michael hugged him right back.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know theres been a couple of short chapters but i super enjoy writing them and they fit the story better than a longer chapter would, so i hope you dont mind !! :0

For the first time, Michael walked into their new house. The realtor was there, Geoff Ramsey, as he'd introduced himself.

He looked around. The room was beautiful. High ceilings, light pouring in from every window, light wood floor. He turned to Gavin to tell him how much he adored it, but Gav was talking to the moving truck driver. Gav laughed, noticing his boyfriend's mistake, and waved him on, telling him to go through the rest of the house. As Geoff led him through the rest of the house, the ginger couldn't stop smiling. It was finally happening. He was moving in with Gavin. Geoff was telling him about how he had been friends with Gavin for years, and he knew he'd wanted to move out of his apartment. Michael was hardly listening but he nodded every now and then.

Finally, Gavin jogged into the house, sweat dripping down his face from getting some of the furniture out of the truck. Michael and Geoff were in the living room, drinking coffee. Gav grimaced at the smell of it, but walked over to Michael.

"What d'you think, boi?" Gavin asked.

Michael glanced at Geoff, then back to Gavin, "I love it. I can't wait to move in."

Gav's eyes lit up excitedly, and he pressed a quick kiss to Michael's nose before leaving the house again, probably to get more stuff out of the truck. Geoff and Michael exchanged numbers before following him out to help move more furniture.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, ive been v uninspired and i have family over so i havent had much time, but maybe ill get back on this

A few months passed, with the new house getting more and more homely as time went on. The fireplace was used probably way more than it should have been. All of the furniture that used to be in Michael's house was moved into the new house, which made Michael feel slightly better about being away from his old home.

He still got homesick occasionally, but Gavin was always there for him, and he knew it wasn't that far that he had moved. He just missed knowing every single thing about his house, like every creaking door and floorboard, and every slightly off-coloured wall. Yet somehow, he felt satisfied with the house he was in.

Now, Christmas was coming around fast, and Michael had got Gavin's gift already. It weighed down his back pocket wherever he walked, although he wanted to keep it with him for fear of Gavin finding it. He knew how he liked to go on gift-hunting expeditions every now and then. Most ended up successful, if what the childhood stories he had been told of Gavin's were true.

He had no idea what Gavin had in store, but he suspected something big. Gav started giggling whenever Christmas was mentioned. He only hoped that it wasn't the same idea that he had, although he was almost certain that it wasn't, as he wasn't exactly cunning enough to keep something that big a secret. 

It wasn't long before Gavin was whisking him off to bed at 9:00 on Christmas Eve. Ridiculous.

"Gavin! It's fucking nine! You're not six, come on!" Michael tried to object, but Gav wouldn't take it. His hands were being gripped, almost shaking with the force that Gavin was holding them with.

"No! We have to go to bed, it'll be Christmas sooner that way," the Brit shot him a wink and squeezed his hand, leading him to bed.

Michael slept soundly for the most part, except for Gavin almost vibrating with excitement for half of the night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years everyone !!! <33

Christmas Day was as bright and colourful as both of them expected. Lights covered their living room, creating the festive mood that Gavin craved. The Christmas tree lit up the living room, making the bows on the presents scattered around the room glisten. Outside the window, a thin layer of snow lay across the ground. A few small snowmen- made the night before- were strewn around a few of the gardens, the rest of them filled with decorations and lights. The Brit almost squealed with excitement as he ran down the stairs in the morning.

Five AM. Five in the fucking morning was when Gavin was shaking Michael awake, a bright smile covering his face and happiness surging through him like an electric shock. The ginger could not be any less happy with being woken up, yet he dragged himself from the bed and plodded down the stairs, while his boyfriend scurried ahead of him. He glanced down at his pocket where his gift was- it was almost startling that Gavin hadn't noticed anything at all unusual about a small square-shaped shape in his pocket wherever he went. Michael knew he would have said something if he had noticed.

After Gavin had reached the presents and realised Michael wasn't there, he turned around to pull his boyfriend over to the tree. The ginger sat himself down on the couch, rubbing his eyes through exhaustion as his boyfriend knelt on the floor, trying to figure out what to open first. He had stolen Gavin's onesie the night before, too lazy to find anything of his own, and feeling the box in the pocket of it made him fidgety. Gav glanced over, but just smiled and handed him a couple of presents.

"These are from your family, I think, boi," he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before kneeling back down on the floor and grabbing a few presents of his own.

In the packages that Michael received, there were just normal family things. Kitchen stuff. A few video games his family knew he wanted."Will and Grace" on DVD. He hated that fucking show. Once he was done, he looked over at Gav.

Gav was in front of him on his knees. He pulled something out of his pocket, then leaned forward onto Michael's legs. At this point, Michael was almost literally praying that they hadn't had the same idea for a Christmas present.

But from behind his back, Gavin pulled out an envelope and handed it to Michael.

"Open it! Go on."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this written for like a week ??? idk why i didnt post it ??? sorrY

It wasn't what Michael expected, so he took it hesitantly. He was glad they didn't have the same gift, but he was still curious about what Gavin could possibly have gotten him. He took the envelope slowly, rolling it over a couple of times in his hands before Gavin got impatient.

"Open ittt! I wanna see what you think," he pouted before smirking at him.

"Okay! Okay, I will." He slid his thumb under the paper and ripped it along the line. Peeking inside, he saw two smaller pieces of paper, which he got out quickly, now intrigued.

'London, England' was the first thing that Michael read, and he immediately looked up at Gavin in shock.

"Is this...?" He questioned, and the Brit nodded excitedly.

"I'm taking you to England!" He laughed lightheartedly, his eyes bright, while Michael still sat in shock, trying to figure out what was happening.

"We're going to England?" A smile tugged the sides of his mouth, but he was still too surprised to react properly.

"Yes! We leave next week, I've already booked time off work for both of us, is it okay?"

"Gavin..." Tears gathered in his eyes, and a bright smile spread across his face from ear to ear as he got up to hug his boyfriend, "This is fucking incredible. I love you so much."

Gavin returned the ginger's hug, laughing at him, "I'm glad you like it. I love you, too."


	8. Chapter Eight

Finally, the day came when the boys were due to leave. Gavin hadn't noticed the time he'd booked the flights for until boxing day, and almost started crying. The plane left at 3 in the morning, which meant that they would have to get there for between midnight and 1 AM, at the latest. So when neither of them got any sleep the previous night, they were not very happy.

Now, here they were, 11 PM and exhausted, holding the strongest cups of coffee that they could manage. Gavin, a surprising connoisseur of airport fashion, had decided on what clothes to leave out. Michael wore a black shirt with blue, ripped jeans, with a plaid shirt draped over his shoulders. The Brit was wearing a loosely fitting black hoodie, faded black jeans, and black converse.

"Do you wanna just go now? It'll be busier at the airport, and we can get breakfast," Michael asked, wanting to leave before he passed out from exhaustion. He was almost definitely going to sleep through the seven and a half hour flight there. Their bags were already in the back of the car, so they didn't have anything left to do before they left.

"Uhh..." Gav checked his watch, "Okay, sure." He paused for a second to put down his cup, "Sorry for being dumb and not getting a good time."

"It's okay you loser, it's not the end of the world." He kissed his boyfriends cheek before running upstairs to double check that they were okay to leave for ten days. He soon came back down, taking Gavin's hand as he led them both out and locked the door behind them.

As it turns out, it was -10°C outside, so the boys had to run to their car before they "contracted hypothermia or some shit," according to Michael. They turned the hot air conditioning on blast as soon as they got into the car, and Gavin turned the radio up.

"To make sure I don't fall asleep while I'm driving," was his reasoning.

Gav went a little faster than usual, enjoying the empty roads because of the ungodly hour, while 'What Do You Mean?' by Justin Bieber blared through the speakers. The car journey was uneventful other than that, but the couple enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

It didn't take too long to arrive at the airport- given Gav's erratic driving- and get everything out of the car. Michael carried most of their things, and Gavin carried a couple of smaller suitcases. They walked through the automatic doors and took a breath, realising they'd have to wait in this room for the next three hours. At least they looked cute.

Gav checked the couple in while Michael went to find them seats away from everyone else in the waiting area. The Brit took their hand luggage to the chairs Michael had found for them, and went to buy them cinnamon buns.

Munching on their cinnamon buns, they quietly talked about what England would be like, half-lay on their seats.

"I think it'll rain a lot," Michael slurred, tiredness making his words slow.

"It definitely will," Gav whispered back, "I think you'll like my parents, boi."

"Oh fuck, I'm meeting your parents. That's fucking crazy."

A woman and a child walked by, scowling at them. Whether it was because of the cursing or their foreheads touching, they didn't know.

"I told them all about you. They're really excited," Gav ignored the woman, just moving himself a little closer to Michael to spite her.

"You did?" He hesitated for a second, "I hope they like me."

"They will! I promise. Don't even worry."

Another hour passed like this, then another, and another. Soon, their plane number was called, and the boys practically jumped up. They had been so close to falling asleep, but Gavin had managed to keep them both awake somehow, knowing that they might miss the call for their flight, and that Michael could sleep through just about anything, including Gavin attempting to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n comments r super appreciated !!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! im from england and i dont live there anymore so ive made this same trip a ton of times by myself like gavin has here, so i wrote him the same as i was on my flights there !! kudos and comments are really appreciated !!!! :)))

Michael felt much less adventurous as soon as he stepped onto the plane. Gavin was holding his hand, but he suddenly felt like he was going to fall over. He had never been keen on planes, so he had always avoided getting on them at all costs, leaving him driving up and down the country whenever he wanted to go somewhere.

"Gav... Gavin," he tried to get his boyfriend's attention, but he was trying to find their seats. He shook his arm. "Gavin. I'm gonna be sick."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gavin said as he turned to face his boyfriend, suddenly filled with concern.

"I don't know. I haven't been on a plane in years. I feel weird."

"Uh, um, Okay, so..." Gavin panicked, not knowing what to do with a sick Michael. He looked around him frantically. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he looked for it.

"I think I'm okay for now. Just... don't get up or anything until we're in the air, yeah?" Michael moved his hand from his stomach and slid into his seat. He had the window seat, which was better, although there was an empty seat next to Gavin. Both of them secretly hoped that nobody would sit there.

That wish was soon thrown out of the window, though, as a family of five struggled down the aisle. A small, tired-looking woman and four, excited-looking children. The woman placed a young child in the seat beside Gavin, who immediately turned to Michael as they shared a look of utter shock and horror. The child looked about five years old, six at most. The rest of the family sat in the middle row, with four seats. Gavin put his head in his hands as the child reached out for his mother, about to cry at any second. The plane hadn't even started yet.

The seats filled up before too long, and Michael got a little more scared. What if something went wrong with the plane with all of these people on it? His hands began shaking, but Gavin placed his hand over Michael's.

"Don't be scared, boi! The flight isn't that long. We'll be there soon, promise."

"How long is this flight?" Michael asked. He hadn't actually checked how long the flight was, even through all of the planning that he had to do.

"Nine hours."

"Are you fucking shitting me?" The ginger's voice was raised a little bit. He had expected it to be about four hours, and it was more than double that. Several angry faces turned to look at him, and Gavin quickly apologised to them all on his behalf.

"Michael, we are literally sat next to a small child," Gav frowned, "It's okay, it flies by. I've made this trip a million times. Watch a film, have a nap, and we'll be there before you know it, okay?" He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and took his hand.

They managed to survive the safety procedures- Gavin was genuinely close to falling asleep just from listening to the droning voice of the captain through the speakers- and explored the features of the tablets attached to the seats in front of them.

The plane slowly began to move, navigating through all of the winding airport roads before reaching the actual runway, and Michael's grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened. Gavin squeezed back as the plane quickly began to speed up. Michael dug his fingers into the palm of Gavin's hand, who cringed but stayed put. The ginger shut his eyes tight as they began to take off. He sat in complete silence, holding his breath as their elevation rose and rose.

It wasn't too long before they were level and flying comfortably in the air. Michael opened his eyes and released his iron grip on Gav's hand.

"You alright, babe?" He questioned, shaking away the pain from his hands.

"Yeah. I think I'm alright now," Michael took a deep breath and turned his attention to the tablet in front of him. He browsed through the movies there for a little while- unsatisfied because he had never heard of most of them- until he found 'Jurassic World'. He had seen it a million times, but he put it on to keep himself occupied while Gavin played solitaire on his. Apparently, solitaire was the single thing that had kept him living on his flights to and from England.

Everything was fine again. Until the kid next to Gavin started screaming like it was going out of style. He screamed and screamed and screamed, his mother clearly ignoring him. Gavin didn't have any idea what to do about it, and Michael just refused to even look at the child, his fingers tightening around the armrest every time the child let out another sound.

"Michael! What do I do? Should I do something?" Gavin whispered between screams.

Michael took another deep breath, but this time it was out of anger, not relief, "Just don't fucking talk to it, Gavin. I'll end up punching it, or you'll make it cry more, alright?" Gavin hesitated, but nodded.

Within half an hour, the mother leaned over and spoke to the boy in that whisper-shout tone that mothers seem to possess. He quickly stopped crying, leaving everyone to wonder why she hadn't done that sooner. In minutes the child fell asleep, along with Michael. Gavin stayed awake, playing solitaire.


End file.
